A need exists for a stress-free centralizer system that provides two different physical properties during operation to centralize a drill string in a wellbore.
A need exists for a stress-free centralizer system configured to simultaneously (i) prevent axial movement of the centralizer portion about the wellbore tubular, (ii) prevent rotational movement of the centralizer portion while installed on the wellbore tubular, (iii) distribute load evenly preventing stress riser around the centralizer portion, and (iv) provide cathodic protection to the wellbore tubular without using a stop collar fastened to the tubular.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.